Lo que nadie sabe
by Allyselle
Summary: "Fui compañero de Draco Malfoy durante seis años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Le salvé la vida en la sala de menesteres. Sólo mis amigos saben eso. Pero hay muchas más cosas… que ni siquiera mis amigos saben. Y es en honor a esas cosas que estoy hablando ahora mismo. Por esas cosas que nadie más que Draco y yo sabemos..."


**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de J. K., lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi recompensa son los reviews y los favs.

 **Notas de la autora:** no lo prometí, pero me encapriché con escribir algo jajaja. Ah, por cierto... ¡Feliz San Valentín! Ya sea que estén en pareja o sólo lo celebren como el día de la amistad, les mando un abrazo enorme. Para mí este día es muy especial. Mi perrito cumple 14 años. ¿Pueden creerlo? Estoy muy feliz de tenerlo conmigo después de tanto tiempo. Pero ya... esta es una historia corta, con un estilo de narrativa que nunca había usado. Cuando pensé en escribir algo para este día, sólo se me ocurrían ideas para discusiones o angst -algo raro, dado que usualmente soy más de fluff-. Y sólo pensaba "no, Ally. No puedes publicar una historia triste para San Valentín". Estuve consultando diversas ideas que tengo, pero ninguna me convencía. Hasta que un buen día un par de frases acudieron a mi mente y salió este one-shot. Escrito con mucho amor y en un formato un poco peculiar. Ya di muchas vueltas, ¿verdad? Suficiente de mí, vamos a la historia.

* * *

 **Lo que nadie sabe**

Fui compañero de Draco Malfoy durante seis años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

No nos llevábamos nada bien. También todo el mundo lo sabe.

Siempre competíamos en quidditch y jamás pudo ganarme la snitch. De nuevo, todo el mundo sabe eso.

Pero hay cosas… que no todo el mundo sabe.

Casi asesiné a Draco Malfoy por un hechizo de magia oscura cuyos efectos no conocía. Sólo algunos saben eso.

Draco Malfoy se negó a reconocerme cuando fui llevado a la mansión de su familia como prisionero. De nuevo, sólo algunos saben eso.

Le salvé la vida en la sala de menesteres. Sólo mis amigos saben eso.

Pero hay muchas más cosas… que ni siquiera mis amigos saben.

Y es en honor a esas cosas y porque estoy aburrido en mi última semana de vacaciones anuales, que estoy hablando ahora mismo.

Por esas cosas que nadie más que Draco y yo sabemos.

En realidad nos conocimos en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

Fue el primer niño mago con el que hablé… en mi vida.

Lo vi llorar en un baño de Hogwarts.

Lo vi retroceder, desistiendo de matar a Albus Dumbledore cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Y eso es sólo lo que pasó en los primeros años, cuando él sólo era "Malfoy" para mí.

Si quiero que comprendas cómo fue exactamente que llegó a ser "Draco", tengo que hablar de lo que mencioné antes. De esas cosas que nadie más sabe. Bueno, hasta que termine de hablar. Entonces tú también lo sabrás.

* * *

Todo inició –o reinició, como quiera verse- el día que Neville se comprometió con Hannah Abbott. Podrías pensar… pero Harry, ¿qué tienen ellos que ver?

Está relacionado, créeme.

Era una mañana calurosa de agosto cuando la lechuza parda de Neville me entregó una invitación. Él y su novia darían una cena de compromiso. No le vi mayor inconveniente, hasta que Hermione dijo que debíamos comprar algo para ellos. ¿Qué demonios se le compra a alguien para su fiesta de compromiso? En serio. Incluso en las tiendas de regalo muggle hay secciones para graduación, dulces 16, boda, despedida de soltero, pero no hay un solo estante que diga "compromisos". Recuerdo haberle dicho a Hermione: "cuando yo me case, no organizaré una tontería semejante".

Dentro de una media hora te estarás riendo de mí, cuando llegue a esa parte de la historia.

Yo no quería que Hermione me ayudara a escoger un regalo. Por Merlín, era un hombre de 23 años totalmente capaz de visitar tiendas y comprar algo apropiado para mis amigos. Así es. La estupidez e ingenuidad hablando.

No quería quedar en ridículo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sin instrucción, así que visité a una persona que sabría sobre regalos caros y apropiados: Horace Slughorn. Lo busqué en su casona victoriana, encontrándolo como siempre: en su mecedora chillona, usando su bata morada y comiendo frutos secos. Después de media hora escuchando sobre todos sus ex alumnos exitosos, por fin me recomendó algunas tiendas. Lo más exclusivo del mundo mágico. Cuando estaba por soltarle una despedida apresurada, apareció Draco Malfoy. Por ese tiempo era el pupilo de Slughorn –y su mandadero personal, por mucho que Draco lo niegue-. Nos aturdió por veinte minutos más, antes de dejarme ir. Con el envarado Slytherin endosado, debo decir.

Ese día descubrí que Draco tiene un gusto exquisito para escoger regalos para "cenas de compromiso". Que le gusta el café frío con crema batida. Que se mueve por el Londres muggle con la misma facilidad que por el mágico. Que sabe qué son las alitas de pollo y se come ocho. Que le gustan las apuestas. Y que besa como el infierno. No te diré más, porque esa es otra cosa de Draco que nadie sabe. No le gustan las muestras de afecto en público, mucho menos hablar de ellas. Creo que por eso mis amigos pensaron que estábamos de broma cuando empezamos a salir, porque nunca nos veían besarnos. Pero eso es algo de lo que hablaré luego.

Nos vimos muchas veces después de eso. Noté que Draco se veía más libre cuando estábamos entre muggles, así que recorrimos todas las zonas comerciales del Londres muggle. Fuimos a restaurantes de comida rápida y a bistrós, a exposiciones de arte y a clubes de billar, a cafeterías y a bares, al supermercado y a carreras de fórmula uno, a la ópera y al cine. Y la noche siempre terminaba igual. Con los dos en un callejón vacío a punto de desaparecernos. Y aunque sólo éramos "amigos", yo siempre lo tomaba de la mano. Y Draco siempre se pegaba a mí. Entonces nos dábamos un beso del que no hablaríamos la siguiente vez que nos viéramos.

Y aquí va algo de mí que ni siquiera Draco sabe.

Siempre esperaba la próxima vez. No sólo por ese momento en el callejón, sino por lo que descubría mientras pasábamos el tiempo juntos. Como que Draco jamás pedía una ensalada, pero se robaba los tomates de la mía. Como que le gustaba la comida picante y se comía él solito una orden extra grande de nachos. Como que su límite de cervezas era cinco y que siempre rechazaba los tragos que le enviaban extraños.

Ese año pasé la mañana de navidad con Draco. Llegó muy temprano a mi casa, furioso. Dijo que había discutido con sus padres, pero no dijo nada más. Draco no grita o tira cosas, él sólo se sienta en silencio hasta que se le van las ganas de "maldecir a todo lo que se mueva".

Preparé panqueques y café, invitándolo a desayunar en silencio. Habló cuarenta minutos después, disculpándose por despertarme temprano ese día.

Draco, querido. Abrir la puerta y verte a ti fue el mejor regalo de navidad.

No le pregunté qué había pasado. Él me contaría cuando estuviera listo. Así que le pregunté si quería ayudarme a quitar la nieve de la acera y él rió y dejó su taza en la mesa.

Y aquí van más cosas que nadie sabe.

A Draco le gusta hacer ángeles de nieve. Es una talla más delgado que yo y jamás regresa las prendas que le prestas.

Cuando almorzamos frente a la chimenea, con él usando mi ropa y con el cabello rubio a medio secar, decidí que no quería esperar a nuestro próximo momento-de-callejón-oscuro. Así que le quité el bastón de caramelo de la mano y lo besé sobre la alfombra. A él, no al caramelo.

Fue la primera vez que nos besamos durante el día.

En el momento que me separé para dejarlo respirar, sonrió con una calidez que nadie más que yo conoce y dijo "te tardaste demasiado, creí que nunca lo harías".

Ese día también descubrí que a Draco, heredero Malfoy y ex Slytherin, le gustaban mis besos.

Supe el motivo de la pelea con sus padres hasta el año siguiente. Lucius Malfoy había acordado un matrimonio ventajoso que Draco no dudó en romper. Era su deber, había dicho el patriarca Malfoy. Es mi vida, había dicho Draco.

En enero de ese año Draco dejó la casa de sus padres.

Le ofrecí quedarse conmigo, pero es orgulloso. Otra cosa que todo el mundo sabe.

Rentó un apartamento y comenzó a trabajar en una botica. Yo estaba en mi último año de entrenamiento como auror, así que cada vez nos veíamos menos. Ya no podíamos aventurarnos por el Londres muggle… pero eso más que desbaratar lo que teníamos, lo intensificó. Nos reuníamos una vez a la semana, en su departamento o en mi casa. Hablábamos al cenar y luego nos besábamos hasta olvidar lo que habíamos comido.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron el día de su cumpleaños. Por fin habíamos podido salir juntos. Y pude hacer otro gran descubrimiento: Draco alejaba con la mirada a todo aquel que pretendiera acercarse a mí. Y yo tampoco quería que los tipos con cara de galán se acercaran a él.

Esa noche tuvimos una airada discusión en un callejón solitario. Aprendí a la mala que a Draco no le gusta ser besado en público. Como me seguía gritando, supuse que no estaba tan molesto, así que se lo dije en ese preciso lugar.

"No quiero que veas a nadie más. Te quiero para mí".

Y Draco, al que no le gusta ser besado en público, se colgó de mi cuello y me besó hasta que se me olvidó que había estado temiendo ser rechazado.

Hasta ese día, nadie más que nosotros lo sabía. Y siguió así por semanas, mientras nos tirábamos la pelota sobre quién debía hablar primero.

Creo que ambos teníamos miedo a que los demás se sintieran con derecho para juzgarnos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Y funcionaba.

He aquí otra cosa que nadie más que Draco y yo sabe.

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue para mi cumpleaños número 24.

Cayó en sábado y mis amigos me organizaron una fiesta en la madriguera.

Fiesta de la que me escapé cuando acababa de partir el pastel. Había quedado con Draco a las nueve, hora en que volvía de la botica.

Me estaba esperando en casa con un pastel de chocolate y la sonrisa de la que me había enamorado.

Más y más cosas que nadie sabe de él: a Draco le gusta cocinar, tararea mientras cocina y su especialidad son los postres.

No te voy a dar detalles sobre esa noche o esto dejaría de ser apto para ti.

Sólo te diré que cuando Draco dijo que debía irse, yo no pude soltarlo.

Y le dije que no tenía que hacerlo.

Y no lo hizo.

Se quedó conmigo esa noche y el día siguiente. Y el que siguió a ese.

Yo realmente no quería que se fuera, pero él dijo que no podía permanecer ahí, que podría haber alguna visita sorpresa.

Teníamos que hacer pública nuestra relación.

No discutimos por eso, porque Draco y yo sólo discutimos por tonterías. Como por quien dejó abierto el dentífrico, quien debía hacer la cena esa noche y quien se acabó la poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Aquí un dato: yo soy el culpable la mayoría de las veces.

En lugar de discutir, Draco y yo hicimos una apuesta. Cómo no. Si por una apuesta fue nuestro primer beso, ¿por qué no eso?

Y no apostamos por un juego de quidditch o una partida de ajedrez. Apostamos por quien sería capaz de comer más grajeas en un minuto.

Mi pobre Draco no consideró que visito a los Weasley desde los doce años. Y en esa mesa, si no eres rápido comiendo, se acaban las mejores porciones.

Gané. Y yo tenía que decidir la forma en que mi chico les daría la noticia a nuestros amigos.

Seguro has escuchado más de una vez que Draco y yo nos teníamos manía en el colegio. Yo mismo lo dije hace un rato. Pero lo que viene no tiene nada que ver con eso. Fue más bien para… demostrar lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí.

* * *

Septiembre del 2004. Lo que sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione se transformó en un reencuentro de ex compañeros. Rentaron un restaurante, se enviaron invitaciones a todos lados del Reino Unido y llegó el día.

Había almorzado con Ron y Hermione esa mañana, advirtiéndoles que llevaría a mi novio a la fiesta. Llegué con ellos a la recepción y esperé con verdadera emoción. Entonces llegó él.

Mi precioso rubio entró al restaurante usando mi vieja capa de quidditch.

Lo primero que escuché fue algo como "¿Es Draco Malfoy?" "¿…usando la capa de Potter?"

Draco es determinado. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta donde estaba yo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… pero no quería que esa noche terminara en pelea, así que pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dije lo guapo que se veía.

Espero que nunca lo corrobores por ti mismo, pero los pellizcos de Draco son realmente dolorosos.

Esa noche no hubo hechizos, discusiones o enfrentamientos. Pero Ron se acabó él solito dos botellas de hidromiel y los Slytherins hicieron lo suyo, acabándose ellos solos una caja completa.

En esa época sucedió lo que mencioné antes.

Empezamos a salir con los amigos del otro, quienes no terminaban de creer que realmente estuviéramos juntos. Ni cómo decirles que ese rubio envarado se convertía en un auténtico… no, espera. Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo a ti. Hay cosas que deben seguir sólo entre Draco y yo.

Me gradué en noviembre de ese año. Ese día nos tomaron nuestra primera foto juntos. Que obviamente apareció en la portada de "El profeta" al día siguiente.

Durante nuestra segunda navidad juntos visitamos a los Weasley. Y a la mañana siguiente fue la primera vez que su madre aceptó reunirse con nosotros. Draco estaba muy nervioso. Y cuando Draco está nervioso toma agua cada media hora y va al baño la misma cantidad de veces. Ah, pero si intentas decírselo te mira mal y va por un poco más de agua.

* * *

Tuve mi primera misión importante en abril de 2005. Y resulté herido en el operativo final. Fue la primera vez que Draco se enojó realmente conmigo.

Cuando desperté estaba junto a mi cama, pero no dijo nada, sólo llamó a los medimagos. Tuve que soportar su silencio por tres horas, hasta que mis amigos se fueron, tomó mi mano y con seriedad abrumadora dijo:

"No quiero sentir que desperdicio un solo momento. Quiero que vivamos juntos".

Draco se mudó conmigo esa misma semana. Después de unos días descubrí que habla dormido y un par de veces entendí que soñaba conmigo.

He aquí otra cosa que nadie más sabe: tuve que persuadirlo durante semanas para que aceptara mi dinero y abriera su propia botica. Y accedió porque acordamos que sólo sería un préstamo.

En junio de ese año tuve mi primera misión internacional de encubierto. Draco me acompañó hasta la estación de trasladores y me abrazó sin que tuviera que pedírselo.

Supongo que ese día me di cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

Volví después de siete semanas de extrañarlo. Y supe que él también me había extrañado, porque fue la primera vez que me besó en público, dejándome más mareado que el mismísimo traslador internacional.

Tras esa misión especial, me dieron algo de trabajo de oficina. Acababa de empezar el curso de aurores y me asignaron como ayudante a una de las clases introductorias. Si me ves suspirar es porque esos fueron los peores meses de nuestra relación. El auror que estaba a cargo de las clases era sólo un poco más experimentado que yo, doce años mayor, para ser exacto. Todo inició bien, realmente. Descubrí que me seguía gustando enseñar y que todavía tenía mucho por aprender, de esas cosas que no te enseñan en el entrenamiento. Prácticamente iba a todos lados con… mi jefe. Él me enviaba libros especializados y objetos extraños, yo no veía ninguna intención oculta en eso, pero Draco opinaba muy diferente. Según él, el tipo buscaba ganarme con regalos caros y yo se lo estaba permitiendo.

Discutimos mucho en esa época. Hasta que un buen día Draco se apareció en el cuartel. Por primera vez, debo agregar. Teníamos una política no explicita de no intervenir en el trabajo del otro. Pero ese día de abril, él simplemente apareció con la excusa de que se iría de viaje pronto e iba a extrañarme. Se sentó en mi escritorio y fue tan amable con mi jefe que sólo yo, que puedo leer las verdaderas intenciones en sus ojos, me di cuenta que esa era una declaración de propiedad. Yo era suyo y Draco lo estableció claramente.

Por supuesto que discutimos por eso en la noche. Aunque el enojo no me duró mucho. Verlo sobre mi escritorio con esa actitud pasivo-agresiva fue demasiado. Cómo amaba a ese rubio posesivo. Y así se lo hice saber antes de que se fuera.

Draco estuvo en Alemania por diecisiete días. No podíamos escribirnos a diario, tampoco hablar vía flú. Y cada vez que encontraba algo suyo en la casa, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que él significaba para mí. Su cepillo de dientes junto al mío, el horario de las compras, incluso su closet de chica. Todo en esa casa hablaba de él, de ambos.

Antes de él, jamás me había gustado dormir acompañado. Y cuándo él se iba, yo siempre abrazaba su almohada. Necesitaba de su olor para poder descansar. Así de profundo se había clavado en mi corazón. Y no tienes idea de lo desconcertante que es. Te sientes tan vulnerable, porque sabes que si esa persona decidiera irse… rompería todo en ti. Y lo único que te queda hacer es confiar. Confiar en que él cuidaría de mi corazón.

Dios, si Draco me escuchara diría que me estoy poniendo "chocolatín". Lo dice para burlarse, pero sé que le gusta que lo haga. Y lo sé porque siempre esconde su rostro en mi pecho para que no note el rubor en sus mejillas.

Lo decidí el día antes de que él volviera. Me gustaba ver sus cosas en mi casa. Me gustaba su olor en mis sábanas y sus reclamos por echarle demasiada azúcar al café. Incluso me gustaba que se robara mis camisetas y las usara de pijama.

Así que el día que volvió le pedí que nos fuéramos de vacaciones al terminar el curso de aurores. Acordamos tomarnos unos días para celebrar su cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario, que era justamente un día después.

Viajamos a la Praia do Rosa en Brasil. Gastamos los primeros dos días peleando sobre el bloqueador solar y quién empacó qué. El tercer día era su cumpleaños y lo pasamos caminando de la mano junto a la playa y recogiendo conchas. No puedo decirte mucho de los siguientes días, porque a penas salimos de la habitación. De alguna forma creo que con eso ya dije mucho.

Estuvimos nueve días en total. Y la noche antes de regresar discutimos. Y puedo decirte, ha sido la discusión más extraña y placentera de mi vida.

Ese día fuimos a un carnaval y volvimos después de medianoche. Draco usaba una camiseta clara y yo tenía un collar de flores. Habíamos estado tonteando toda la noche, a pesar de que usualmente él es más reservado en público. Pero estar lejos y en una comunidad muggle siempre lo hace bajar la guardia. En sólo un par de días aprendió lo más básico del portugués, le encantaban los cocteles de frutas tropicales y le gustaba caminar a la orilla de la playa descalzo, tomado de mi mano.

Esa misma tarde, cuando volvíamos al hotel, le dije:

"¿Qué tal si regresamos para la luna de miel?"

Él sólo sonrió y me dio un empujón.

No sabía que yo hablaba completamente en serio.

Fue esa noche, después de acabar con el flirteo y mientras lo abrazaba que se lo pedí. Le propuse matrimonio ahí mismo. Y Draco dijo que no.

Tal vez estés confundido porque cuento esto con una sonrisa. Hay una explicación para eso. Cuando se lo dije, se sentó en la cama y exclamó: "No. No puede ser tan fácil".

No entendí a qué se refería y cuando se lo pregunté resopló y dijo "no puedes proponerme matrimonio después de hacer el amor. No. No puedes. Yo me he preparado desde hace semanas y tu vienes y lo arruinas".

Lo único que acerté a decir fue "¿ibas a proponerme matrimonio?"

Draco siempre dice que hago preguntas estúpidas cuando estoy nervioso.

Discutimos un rato hasta que cedí y dejé que fuera a su manera. No regresamos comprometidos, pero sabía que era cuestión de un par de días.

Empecé a desesperarme cuando llegó julio y él aún no hacía nada. ¿Había estado jugando conmigo? ¿Lo posponía para tenerme de los nervios? Y la más preocupante: ¿se había arrepentido? No quería preguntárselo para no presionarlo o hacerlo enfadar, pero en serio la estaba pasando mal esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Me enviaron de misión a Sudamérica por dos semanas. Dos semanas en que tuve tiempo de pensar de más las cosas. Estaba decidido a enfrentarlo y pedir explicaciones al volver. Pero la misión tuvo un contratiempo y regresé justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Sólo para que me dijera que Hermione me había organizado una fiesta que yo realmente no quería. Pero esa chica es como mi hermana y yo no pude negarme.

Y así fue como Draco Malfoy, el tipo yo-no-doy-muestras-de-afecto-en-público me propuso matrimonio frente a todos mis amigos.

De verdad me hubiera gustado estar molesto con él. Obviamente no pude hacerlo. Y le cobré su insolencia besándolo ahí mismo, aunque creo que no le importó.

* * *

No creas que todo fue perfecto. Lo que siguió no fue un camino de rosas. Lucius lo citó al día siguiente para decirle que lo desheredaría si seguía con esa locura. Y aunque hacía años que no recibía un galeón de su parte, Draco perdería su apellido, desligándose por completo de su familia.

Dos días después tuvimos la que considero la peor discusión, esa que casi termina en tragedia. Llevaba tres días de verlo abatido, decaído y callado. No quería eso para él. Y pensé que… realmente no teníamos que casarnos. Podíamos seguir como hasta ese momento. Vivíamos juntos, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. ¿Un papel era tan necesario?

Se lo dije casi con esas palabras. Y esa fue… ha sido la única vez que lo he hecho llorar. Él no quería escuchar sobre romper el compromiso. Y lo dijo lo más tiernamente que pudo:

"Quiero casarme contigo, idiota".

Insistí, porque no quería verlo sufrir. Fue entonces cuando noté sus lágrimas y ya no supe cómo proceder.

"No tienes que elegir entre tu apellido o yo", dije para tranquilizarlo.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Y te elijo a ti", fue lo que dijo él.

Esa noche lo abracé tan fuerte que temí hacerle daño.

Draco se enfrentó a su padre al día siguiente. No sólo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su herencia y todos los privilegios, también estaba dispuesto a tomar mi apellido.

No sé cómo vaya a ser tu relación con Lucius, pero sé que siempre desearé haber visto su cara cuando su único heredero le dijo eso.

Iniciamos los planes de la boda una semana después. Y aquí viene la parte que te advertí antes. Draco me obligó a organizar una ridícula cena de compromiso. Ah, cómo se rió Ron. Y lo peor no es lo que yo había dicho años antes, lo peor es que lo pasé bien en ella. Si alguna vez te casas, no dudes que también tendrás una cena de compromiso. Y si te niegas, Draco se empeñará más en eso. Sí, lo digo por experiencia.

Nos casamos el 6 de junio del 2007.

¿Quién se casa el día de su aniversario? Oye y más importante, ¿quién diablos se casa en miércoles?

Bueno, es sencillo. Alguien que no quiere olvidar su fecha de aniversario y que se vive escondiendo de la prensa.

Fue una ceremonia hermosa en un prado de Escocia. Seguramente Draco te podría dar detalles sobre la comida que sirvieron, las túnicas que usamos y el pastel. Lo que yo puedo decirte, es que cuando caminamos hacia el altar, viniendo de los pasillos laterales para encontrarnos en el centro… supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Jamás olvidaré la forma en que sus ojos grises brillaron cuando dijo sus votos. Ni las lagrimillas que contuvo valientemente cuando yo dije los míos. Tampoco olvidaré lo frías y temblorosas que estaban sus manos cuando me entregó el anillo. Ni lo largo y dedicado que fue el beso que nos dimos a pesar que me había advertido que no quería dar un espectáculo. Y luego fue la recepción. Bailamos sólo tres canciones, pero fue suficiente. Simplemente me pegué a su cuerpo y lo dejé llevarme. Lo único que yo sabía en ese momento es que él era mío de todas las formas posibles. Y que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Sus padres no asistieron a la boda, pero enviaron una lechuza a la mañana siguiente.

Lucius no desheredó a Draco. Narcissa lamentaba haberse perdido la boda y nos enviaba sus más sinceros deseos de dicha nupcial.

Y tal como le había dicho un año antes, volvimos a Brasil para nuestra luna de miel.

En esas dos semanas peleamos una sola vez. Y fue por algo que no puedo decirte porque… bueno, hay cosas que deben quedar sólo entre él y yo.

Draco conservó su apellido, pero también añade el mío de vez en cuando. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero sé que lo hace para provocar a su padre. ¿Por qué otro motivo se anunciaría así en las cenas de caridad donde precisamente asiste Lucius? Mi esposo puede ser bastante insolente cuando se lo propone. Es sólo parte de su encanto.

Esta relación tirante entre Lucius y nosotros duró tres años más. Si bien Narcissa empezó a frecuentarnos y le permitimos ver nuestra boda –porque a pesar de su crianza, Draco encuentra fascinantes las cámaras muggles-, él siguió ignorándonos, apenas mirándonos sobre el hombro cuando nos encontrábamos.

Y las circunstancias en que llegamos a una especie de tregua fueron… peculiares.

* * *

Noviembre de 2008. Acepté una misión de encubierto en Rusia. No se lo había comentado a Draco, pero ya estaba pensando en retirarme del trabajo de campo. Tenía 28 años y un esposo muy protector. Cada nueva misión riesgosa me daba muchos problemas. Así que partí un viernes pensando en darle la noticia al regresar.

Fue una misión muy exigente, estuve completamente incomunicado por treinta y dos días y quedé expuesto en las vísperas del operativo final. Me apresaron y… es mejor que no te ofrezca mayores detalles. Querían extraer la mayor cantidad de información de mí y… no les convenía poner sobre aviso al Ministerio de Magia. Así que… y de esto me enteré después… usaron a un muggle para hacerlo pasar por mí. Y no para tomar mi lugar e infiltrarse en el ministerio, sino para fingir mi muerte. De todas formas acabarían conmigo cuando obtuvieran lo que querían.

El equipo de rescate de los aurores me encontró a los cinco días. Al principio no lo entendí, hasta que Hermione me lo explicó. Mi vínculo con Draco fue el que impidió que cayeran en la trampa.

"No es él. Harry está vivo, yo puedo sentirlo. Y mientras pueda sentirlo ustedes no dejarán de buscar", parece que eso fue lo que dijo.

Estuve en un hospital de Noruega por doce días. Draco no se apartó de mi cama ni uno sólo. Incluso las enfermeras le llevaban comida.

Creo que si esa vez no me dejó de hablar, fue porque lo primero que le dije es que esa había sido mi última misión.

Volvimos a nuestra casa un sábado. Él no quería regresar al trabajo, pero lo obligué a retomar sus obligaciones. Fue entonces cuando empecé a pasar más tiempo con Narcissa. Usualmente era Molly quien me atendía, pero cuidando a los hijos de Bill y George lo tenía difícil. Así que Narcissa empezó a frecuentarme, primero sólo durante el almuerzo, después quedándose toda la tarde. Me hablaba sobre la infancia de Draco, sobre lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Descubrí que había sido ella quien convenció a Lucius de no quitarle el apellido. También le hablé mucho de mí en esos días. Ella es un tipo de madre distinto a la señora Weasley, que era todo lo que yo conocía al respecto, pero forjamos una amistad que jamás hubiera imaginado. Fue de esa forma que Lucius terminó de ceder.

Los padres de Draco llegaron a cenar con nosotros para navidad. Según me dijo después Narcissa, había cruzado un par de palabras con su esposo que se resumía en "vas conmigo a casa de los chicos o cenas con los elfos".

No hablamos entre nosotros ese día, pero me bastó notar la mirada de esperanza en mi esposo para comportarme lo mejor posible. Él también los extrañaba. Y si Lucius no se metía conmigo, yo tampoco lo haría.

Han pasado casi dos años desde eso. Y aunque ya nos saludamos o incluso comentamos el clima, dudo que alguna vez lleguemos a más. Pero ahora Draco ve a sus padres más a menudo y si eso lo hace feliz, yo no voy a interponerme.

Pero regresemos al 2008. Más bien al 2009 que fue cuando me reincorporé al trabajo. Estuve en asignaciones de oficina por meses, rogando porque empezara el entrenamiento de aurores para ponerme en movimiento. Cuando finalmente llegó septiembre, estaba más que impaciente para asumir mi papel de profesor. Por un lado, porque realmente me gusta enseñar. Y por otro, porque eso calmó mucho la ansiedad de Draco y nos permitió tomar una decisión que cambiaría nuestras vidas.

Lo discutimos en diciembre, cuando festejábamos por nuestra cuenta en una escapada a Francia. Habíamos estado paseando todo el día y por la tarde, mientras comíamos un helado, noté la mirada anhelante de Draco. Y me sorprendió de nuevo que estuviéramos compaginados de esa forma. Porque yo también había pensado mucho al respecto, en especial en esos días cuando Narcissa hablaba tan embelesada sobre su hijo. Cuando se lo dije en la habitación del hotel, me miró seriamente y dijo:

"Es un gran paso, Harry".

Sólo tomé su mano y pregunté: "¿acaso temes ser desbancado por alguien más lindo que tú?". Me gané un doloroso pellizco y una sonrisa que dejaba opacados a los fuegos artificiales que habíamos visto esa misma noche.

* * *

En enero elegimos como sería. Draco dice que el término adecuado es "bebé probeta". Me miró mal cuando dije que nuestro pastel se está cocinando en un horno ajeno. Sí… mejor no le digas que también te lo dije a ti.

Supimos que el procedimiento fue exitoso unas semanas después, aunque hay algunas cosas que aún no sabemos.

No sé a quién te vas a parecer, el día exacto que vas a nacer o cuando vas a ver este vídeo, pero sé que tu nombre será Scorpius y que tendrás dos padres que te amarán con su vida.

Y ahora ya sabes la historia de cómo se dieron las cosas.

Es 12 de septiembre de 2010. Te esperamos para el mes que viene.

Y quise hacer esto para que sepas algunas cosas de Draco. De mí. De nosotros.

Sé que tendrás un padre que te cantará por las noches, cuando crea que yo no estoy cerca. Él tendrá siempre una poción adecuada a mano y cocinará algo delicioso cuando esté de buen humor. Seguramente te fastidiará para que seas astuto en pociones, pero descuida, seré tu aliado cuando eso pase. Porque también me tendrás a mí. El padre que te llevará a volar en escoba, te dará caramelos a escondidas y te permitirá dormirte más tarde de lo adecuado.

Mi pobre Draco, tendrá que vérselas con los dos.

A menos que seas más como él. Entonces el pobre seré yo.

Sea como sea, te amaré, Scorpius. Y haré lo posible por darte el hogar que mereces. Sé que Draco también lo hará.

Te amamos. Eres la prueba de ese amor, serás la alegría de este hogar.

Y aunque ha sido maravilloso recordar todo esto, temo que debo concluir y apagar la videocámara. Faltan quince minutos para la seis, así que Draco no debe tardar. Y si hay algo que mi esposo odia más que mis huellas húmedas en la alfombra, es que no lo reciba con un beso después de un largo día de trabajo.

Te esperamos con ansias. Es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson serán tus padrinos. Eso es algo que no todo el mundo sabe.

Draco te ha comprado más zapatos de los que vas a necesitar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no vas a caminar hasta que cumplas un año. Es algo que sólo él y yo sabemos.

Heredarás la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter. Es algo que sólo tú y yo sabremos, amigo. Y quizás les dé problemas a tus profesores de Hogwarts.

Espero que seas muy feliz, que sepamos cuidar de ti y que aprendas desde niño que a veces lo más especial, es aquello que nadie más sabe.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo en primera persona. Y nunca así, sin ningún diálogo como tal. Fue una experiencia nueva, pero me encantó el resultado y por eso quise compartirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No sabía si hacer el anuncio ya, pero qué va. Tengo ganas de hablar. Desde hace algunas semanas he estado escribiendo un longfic, de nuevo, con un formato un tanto... diferente. Lo tengo ya muy avanzado, pero no quiero empezar a publicarlo hasta tenerlo completo. Lo más seguro es que sea en marzo. Anyway, quería adelantarlo para quienes han venido siguiendo mis historias. Se viene algo mucho más cargado, que me ha tenido trabajando por semanas.

Es todo por el momento. Una vez más, ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Hasta la próxima historia, Allyselle


End file.
